The Uncanny X-Men: Episode 110: Measure of a Man
by faketourist
Summary: Iceman begins his recovery. The children get used to life on Genosha. Professor X has a revelation.


76

THE UNCANNY X-MEN Episode 110: "Measure of a Man"

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

Episode 110: "Measure of a Man"

Written by

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"MEASURE OF A MAN"

CAST LIST

Professor X/Charles Francis Xavier...

Cyclops/Scott Summers...

Storm/Ororo Munroe...

Jean Grey...

Angel/Warren Worthington III...

Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake...

Emma Frost...

Polaris/Lorna Dane...

Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy...

Morph/Kevin Sydney...

Jubilee/Jubilation Lee...

Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde...

Akira Yamamoto...

Cell Block Guard...

Don Winchester...

Graydon Creed...

Guard...

Hill...

Jeff White...

Martha Stevenson...

Michael...

Pyro/St. John Allerdyce...

Quarry Supervisor...

Reporter...

Richard Stevenson...

Student 1...

Student 2...

Toad/Mortimer Toynbee...

Training Supervisor...

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"MEASURE OF A MAN"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

ALKALI LAKE, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA – WEAPON X SECRET RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT LABORATORY – ADAMANTIUM BONDING FACILITY – MORNING

BRIGHTON BAPTIST CHURCH – MAIN HALL - EVENING

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 112 – EVENING

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 205 – NIGHT

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 205 – MORNING

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – MAIN CAFETERIA – MORNING

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – CHANGEROOM – EVENING

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – THE OCTAGON – EVENING

SECONDARY SCHOOL - CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

THE DAILY WIRE – JEFF WHITE'S MAIN OFFICE – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BEDROOM - MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – MAIN HALLWAY - MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – SPORTS HALL – WEIGHT ROOM – AFTERNOON

X-MEN BASE – CEREBRO – MORNING

X-MEN BASE – MEDICAL BAY – AFTERNOON

X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM - NIGHT

EXTERIORS

ALKALI LAKE, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA – WEAPON X SECRET RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT LABORATORY – AFTERNOON

BRIGHTON BAPTIST CHURCH – EVENING

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – HYDROELECTRIC DAM – QUARRY - AFTERNOON

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – HYDROELECTRIC DAM – QUARRY - MORNING

JUBILEE'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

NEW YORK CITY – CENTRAL PARK - NIGHT

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA – ONE YEAR AGO - AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – MORNING

FANTASY BEGINS.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 205 – NIGHT

Jubilee is lying in bed, sleeping. All is silent at first. Then, without warning, an explosion is heard in the distance. Jubilee is immediately woken up, and starts to look around, confused. The sound of guards sprinting to the doors at the end of the cell block can be heard.

CELL BLOCK GUARD

Oh shit, they're here! Quick, everybody grab your weapons! Let's kill those fuckers!

The guards line up in front of the door leading into the cell block, while the Cell Block Guard timidly cowers behind them.

CELL BLOCK GUARD

(Panicky.) Now, shoo-shoot everything that, you know, comes through that door, okay? OKAY? NOTHING gets in here, alright!

The other guards stand ready, like a firing squad. They tremble, but do their best not to let on.

Jubilee sits up and recognizes what is going on. She quickly moves to the cell door to watch.

JUBILEE

Wow, you assholes are gonna get it now!

Jubilee laughs, and the Cell Block Guard nervously turns her head for a split second.

CELL BLOCK GUARD

Shut up, bitch! He'll never get past us!

Jubilee smiles maliciously. Another explosion shakes the cell block, and the power flickers on and off. Jubilee looks at the flickering lights in eager anticipation.

The Cell Block Guard watches the lights and becomes visibly more agitated.

The lights flicker on and off, and Jubilee hears the sound of the lock on her cell door releasing. Quickly and quietly, she slides it open.

Jubilee walks up behind the Cell Block Guard and roundhouse-kicks her in the back of the head. The Cell Block Guard is thrown forward, crashing into the other guards and toppling them like dominoes. Jubilee calmly walks up to the other guards, all of whom are stunned and sprawling on the floor. The guards turn around and, seeing Jubilee, reach for their guns. Before they can fire, she musters what little strength she has left and violently kicks each one in the face, knocking them out cold.

Meanwhile, the Cell Block Guard starts to slither away. Jubilee watches her for a moment as she crawls, licking her lips, towards a handgun in the corner of the room. As she reaches for the handgun, Jubilee runs in front of her and stands on it, pinning it to the ground. The Cell Block Guard looks up, terrified. Jubilee looks down at the Cell Block Guard and smiles.

JUBILEE

Don't call me a bitch, BITCH!

Jubilee kicks the Cell Block Guard hard across the jaw, knocking her unconscious. With the guards incapacitated, she looks around at the other cells.

JUBILEE

WAKE UP! COME ON, WAKE UP!

The girls, scared but excited, watch from inside their cells.

JUBILEE

The doors are unlocked! Get up and get out! We're free!

The girls, suddenly brought to life by the notion of freedom, eagerly open their cells and run out, screaming and cheering. Jubilee bends down at the Cell Block Guard and starts feeling around. She feels along the Cell Block Guard's belt for a key, or some other device for unlocking the collars around the prisoners' necks. She checks the pockets, and finds a key. Excitedly, she puts the key in a slot, located on the back of the collar. A second later, the collar unlocks and falls off. There is a moment of emotional overload shared by all the girls: sheer exaltation is mixed with tearful relief and joyous excitation. The other girls all stand around Jubilee, cheering and jumping up and down. Jubilee eagerly waves for one of the girls to come to her.

JUBILEE

Come here, come here. I've got the key.

One of the girls comes over and turns around. Jubilee puts the key into the collar, and unlocks it.

JUBILEE

Now, we can get these damn things off us!

The collar falls away. The girl turns around, smiling from ear to ear.

JUBILEE

Now we can use our powers!

Jubilee hands the key to the other girls.

JUBILEE

Here. Free up the others. We're getting the fuck out of here!

From behind her, Jubilee hears the sound of the door being opened. ICEMAN bursts through the door, fists clenched and facing forward, ready to fight. His shirt is torn, exposing his noticeably toned chest. He looks around for combatants, but finds only giddy girls. He turns, looks at Jubilee, and smiles.

ICEMAN

JUBILEE!

Jubilee runs over to Iceman and hugs him tightly.

ICEMAN

Oh God, Jubilee, can't believe I found you. I thought we'd lost you forever! Thought I'D lost you forever-

JUBILEE

Oh Bobby! (Stops, embarrassed, realizing her mistake.) I mean, Mister Drake! (Blushes.) Oh my God, I'm so sorry! (Laughs, embarrassed.) It's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time…

Iceman lovingly puts his fingers to her lips, smiling.

ICEMAN

Don't worry about it. It's alright. Bobby's fine. I'm just glad to have you back.

Jubilee blushes playfully.

ICEMAN

You know, I've been thinking about you a lot since you've been gone. You had to leave before I realized just how beautiful you are, how amazingly enchanting your eyes are, how soft and tempting your lips are. And how much I actually love you.

Iceman leans in and kisses Jubilee passionately, wrapping his arms around her. Jubilee kisses back, holding him close. The wind, for some unknown reason, suddenly picks up, blowing both their hair in the breeze. After several moments, Jubilee backs away.

JUBILEE

Wait! What about Ms. Dane? I thought you were in love with her.

ICEMAN

(Rolls his eyes and smiles.) That old bag! She's HALF the woman you are! She's boring, nagging, and a real bitch at times. You're so much more fun, and sexier!

Jubilee smiles and bites her lower lip, clearly aroused.

ICEMAN

(Smiles.) Whaddya say we get outta here and get BOTH of us into a nice, hot shower?

JUBILEE

Mmmmmm sounds wonderful! (Leans in and kisses Iceman again.)

CELL BLOCK GUARD (OFF CAMERA)

HEY!

Jubilee turns and looks in the direction of the Cell Block Guard.

CELL BLOCK GUARD

HEY, MUTANT!

The Cell Block Guard leans in and slaps Jubilee in the face.

FANTASY ENDS.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 205 – MORNING

JUBILEE, her face dirty with dirt and sweat, stares blankly at the wall. The Cell Block Guard slaps her face again, harder this time. Jubilee flinches and blinks, and turns her head to the guard.

CELL BLOCK GUARD

Hey! (Smiles affectionately.) There you are. Bet you liked that, didn't you? Yeah, I'd like it, too. Maybe later on, but right now, get your degenerate mutant ass out of bed!

The Cell Block Guard stares at Jubilee, clearly annoyed at having to go into the cell to get her moving. Behind her is another guard, chomping on her gum and looking just as annoyed. The Cell Block Guard grabs Jubilee by the arm and hauls her out of bed. She recklessly drags Jubilee out of her cell and tosses her on the floor. Jubilee puts up minimal resistance, but eventually gets to her feet.

CELL BLOCK GUARD

Get the fuck up! You need a shower 'cause you smell like horse shit run over twice by a garbage truck! Now get your pasty, rank ass up and into a shower, before we hose you down with tomato juice like a skunk!

The Cell Block Guard, standing in front of the other girls, who are standing perfectly straight in line, stares down at Jubilee. Some of the other girls glance down at Jubilee, but none of them dares to move. The Cell Block Guard turns to one of the other guards nearby.

CELL BLOCK GUARD

We gotta air out these cells. These mutants stink somethin' fierce! (Starts to walk off.) You know, you TRY to be nice to them, to try and make their pathetic lives just a little bit pleasant…

Jubilee stands up and quickly falls in line.

CELL BLOCK GUARD

…and what do you get for it? Dumbass space cadets like this one! Get one thing through your thick fuckin' heads! This is not some goddamn leisure resort and it's certainly not your fuckin' house! You're in MY house now, bitches! You get up, when I tell you to! You shower, when I tell you to! You work, when I tell you to! You fuckin' eat, sleep, and BREATHE when I tell you! Now get the fuck out of here! Turn to your left!

The girls robotically turn to their left, forming a single line.

CELL BLOCK GUARD

Start walking! Get to the shower! And hurry the hell up while you're in there! Don't want none of you sluts wasting my time gettin' off in there! Jesus! Fuckin' whores!

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – MAIN CAFETERIA – MORNING

Jubilee slurps her excessively watered down oatmeal when SHADOWCAT sits down across from her. Jubilee looks up and nods at Shadowcat, but then goes back to eating. Shadowcat sits down, staring at her oatmeal with disgust. She cringes slightly at it and then looks up at Jubilee.

SHADOWCAT

(Despondent.) Morning.

JUBILEE

(Equally despondent.) Morning.

There is an awkward silence as Shadowcat stares at Jubilee. After several moments of watching her eat, she coughs to get her attention.

SHADOWCAT

Um, how was your night?

Jubilee says nothing, but simply shrugs.

SHADOWCAT

You didn't hear anything… (Coughs.) …Unusual?

Jubilee again says nothing, but simply shakes her head.

JUBILEE

(Muffled with food in her mouth.) Why? You hear something?

SHADOWCAT

(Nods subtly, as if not wanting anyone else to notice.) I was sleeping; must have been two in the morning or something. Everything was quiet. All of a sudden, I hear this…super-loud scream! One of the girls from one of the other cells was SCREAMING!

JUBILEE

(Muffled with food in her mouth.) A chick screaming in the middle of the night? Shocker.

SHADOWCAT

No, J! I'm serious! This wasn't a normal girly scream. This girl was screaming for her life!

Jubilee stares for a few moments, confused and afraid, but then dismisses it and goes back to her work.

JUBILEE

Kay, so what happened next?

SHADOWCAT

I started listening. I heard…footsteps. There must have been at least three other people. I could hear some rustling, like someone grabbed her and took her out of her bed. I could've sworn someone said 'hold her down, hold her down.' I think it was a man's voice!

Jubilee stops chewing, still with food in her mouth, and stares.

SHADOWCAT

Someone muffled her screams, like they stuffed her mouth or something. And then, the screams stopped. The screams stopped, J! My God, they took her! They took her out of there! Who knows what those guards did to her! Who knows how long they had her!

JUBILEE

Did you see any of them, see what they looked like?

SHADOWCAT

(Shakes her head.) I kept my head down, pretended like I was asleep. I heard the guards leave the block, and then everything was quiet. I went back to sleep.

Jubilee looks around.

JUBILEE

You see her here? The girl.

SHADOWCAT

I don't know which one it was. I saw them go in, but I can't remember who's in that cell. She was blonde, I-I think.

JUBILEE

(Muffled with food in her mouth.) Okay. Well, hopefully you'll see her tonight. You should eat up. Your shit's getting cold…er.

SHADOWCAT

Jubilee, don't you get it? They took her! THEY TOOK HER! Who knows what they did! Who knows how many girls they've done this to, or how many they're going to do it to! Who knows if this is even her first time! Who knows who they'll take next! It could be us, J! It could be YOU, or ME!

JUBILEE

Jesus Christ, Kitty, shut up!

Shadowcat's eyes have filled with tears, and her lip trembles.

JUBILEE

(Clearly annoyed with Shadowcat.) Look, there's nothing we can do about it right now, so just keep your mouth shut and relax.

Jubilee, disgusted with her own callousness, throws down her spoon.

JUBILEE

Just…just keep your head down…

Shadowcat stares at Jubilee for a moment, suddenly concerned for her wellbeing.

SHADOWCAT

Hey, you, um, alright? Anything on your mind-

JUBILEE

(Muffled with food in her mouth.) I'm fine.

Shadowcat, feeling slighted by her rudeness, stares for another moment.

SHADOWCAT

Have…have you heard anything about Johnny? Any idea where he is?

Jubilee shrugs nonchalantly.

JUBILEE

(Muffled with food in her mouth.) I dunno, sleeping maybe?

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – HYDROELECTRIC DAM – QUARRY - MORNING

PYRO lays flat on his back on the dusty ground, seemingly unconscious. Like Jubilee, he is wearing an orange jump suit with a yellow collar that flashes red. Also like Jubilee, he is filthy and covered in dirt. A bucket of muddy water is thrown onto his face. He awakes immediately, choking and gasping for air.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

(Laughs hysterically.) There ya go! A little splash of water cures what ails ya!

The Quarry Supervisor's boot nudges Pyro's face gently but firmly.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

Wake up, sleeping beauty!

Pyro, still coughing and choking, slowly sits up and rubs his face. The Quarry Supervisor crouches beside Pyro, smiling a fiendishly evil grin.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

Sorry for wakin' ya, boy. Dis here's no place for a young, handsome, strappin' boy like yourself to be sleepin'! That's how you end up corn-holed. You should be up and about, helpin' the other muties get their work done! Were ya havin' a nice sleep there, boy? You looked like you mighta been dreamin'. Were ya dreamin'? I bet you were. Tell me now, what dreams were ya havin'? Huh? Were they dreams of a nice summer day back home? Fresh lemonade, sweet grass between your freaky mutant toes, apple pie 'n' shit? (Chuckles.) Was that it boy? Or maybe, just maybe, it was a girl. Prolly one-a your cute lil' mutant girlfriend whores, eh? Bet she had, like, three tits 'n' shit, huh? Maybe dem titties shot laser beams or somethin'! (Chuckles to himself.) Dat's hot, boy; dat's real hot.

The Quarry Supervisor looks up at the other guards, who are laughing, and laughs with them.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

Hey now! Come on, boys, don't laugh! This is serious! (Smiles playfully, trying to stifle his laugh.) Now, I'm tryin' ta reach out here! I'm tryin' ta get dis here mutie to open up. I want everyone to know that Genosha is a place of love and friendship, ya hear?

The other guards giggle a bit more, but eventually settle down.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

(Turns and looks back at Pyro.) Now, tell me boy, what were you dreamin' of? Or maybe perhaps, WHO you were dreamin' of. Did she 'do it for ya?' Did she tickle you in that special mutie place ya got inside ya? Put a lil' lead in yer pencil? (Slowly tilts his baton so that it is pointing upwards and smiles.) Did she…whet yer whistle?

At this, the other guards burst out laughing, unable to control themselves. Pyro stares at the Quarry Supervisor with bloodthirsty eyes.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

Oh look boys, he's givin' me the evil eye! (Laughs.) I think I hit a nerve. Dem muties don't like you talkin' 'bout their conquests! (Laughs loudly.) Oh, this one's red-hot right now!

The Quarry Supervisor looks up at the other guards, smiling wide.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

Even after all this time, and all these lessons, he still thinks he can look at me like that! Amazing, ain't it! (Shrugs.) Oh well, guess another lesson won't hurt.

Without looking back towards Pyro, the Quarry Supervisor swings his baton at full force, backhanding Pyro across the side of his head with it. There is a crack as the baton snaps slightly from the force of the impact. Pyro is knocked back so quickly that his head bounces off the ground. Dazed and barely conscious, he holds his head. Blood trickles from his forehead where the baton hit him.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

(Smiles.) See? That didn't hurt me a bit! (In a patronizing tone.) Now, next time boy, you feel the need to gimme the evils again, think long 'n' hard about it. 'Cause next time, when I knock ya down, you ain't getting back up. You so much as BLINK at me wrong, and I promise you, it'll be the last thing your pasty teenage mutant ass EVER does!

The Quarry Supervisor stands up and looks down at Pyro.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

Keep dreamin' boy. Keep dreamin' of your mutant whore. Keep thinkin' yer gonna see her again. 'Cause guess what! You're not. You're not getting outta here EVER! The only action you gon' see is with yer hand late at night, and yer boyfriends early mornin'. Maybe…MAYBE…if yer lucky, we can get one'a dem mutant whores we got her ta suck you off. They're probably all experts at it anyway!

The other guards laugh hysterically. The Quarry Supervisor stares at Pyro for a minute before he spits on him. The wad of spit hits Pyro in the face. Pyro flinches slightly at the surprise touch.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

Clean this trash up, and get him back to work! (Sighs.) Damn, it's hot out here…

With that, the Quarry Supervisor callously walks away. Meanwhile, two guards pick up Pyro.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING - MORNING

The leaves rustle with the gentle breeze.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – MORNING

CYCLOPS is sitting on the bed, putting his socks on. JEAN is in the bathroom behind him, brushing her hair. Cyclops, clearly agitated and frustrated, struggles with his socks. Jean finishes brushing her hair and comes out of the bathroom. She looks at Cyclops, and then looks down in shame. Jean turns and sits down on the opposite side of the bed, facing away from Cyclops. Cyclops turns and glances back at Jean, and then turns back, shaking his head, frustrated.

CYCLOPS

How's your class going?

Awkward silence for several moments.

JEAN

They're going well. Busy.

More awkward silence.

CYCLOPS

How are the kids doing? Have they asked about Jubilation and the others?

Awkward silence for several more moments

JEAN

Some of them have. I just told them we'd worked out an agreement with their parents, following their activities in Rochester.

CYCLOPS

(Nods.) Probably a good idea. We'll keep that story for as long as it holds.

Awkward silence for several moments.

JEAN

Good idea.

Cyclops huffs, frustrated, and turns around to face Jean.

CYCLOPS

Jean, what the hell is going on? Ever since we moved on the base, it's like you're not even here. Did something happen at the base, something that I don't know about? The Professor said that we all need to feel comfortable talking about what's on our minds and-

JEAN

(Coldly.) I'm fine, Scott. Really.

Cyclops huffs, moving from frustration to anger. He turns back around and puts on his shoes.

CYCLOPS

If I'd known going into the field was going to affect you like this, I'd never have sent you in. Next time, I won't. (Gets up and heads for the door.)

JEAN

Scott! (Stands up and quickly heads towards Cyclops.) I'm sorry.

JEAN

Yes, something's been bothering me. And yes, it's from that night at the base. But it's something I need to work out in my head first. Just, please, understand, and give me some time. I promise I'll speak to you when I'm ready.

CYCLOPS

Jean, you know you can always come to me, right? You know I love you, and that I'd do anything for you. If something's on your mind, talk to me about it.

Jean smiles affectionately.

JEAN

Thank you, Scott. I will.

CYCLOPS

Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, could you do it sooner rather than later? (Nods towards the far wall.)

Jean glances to the corner. The framed picture has obviously been smashed. From its position, it looks as though it has been hurled across the room and smashed against the wall. Jean turns and looks behind her, towards the far wall where the picture was supposed to be hanging. Jean turns back to Cyclops, embarrassed.

CYCLOPS

We're running out of furniture for you to smash.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – HYDROELECTRIC DAM – QUARRY - MORNING

The mutant TOAD, dressed in an orange jump suit and collar, uses a pickaxe to chip away rock to be collected. When he hears a jeep pull up, he looks up towards the sound. The jeep screeches to a halt, kicking up a huge cloud of dust. Pyro is briskly tossed out. One of the guards climbs out of the jeep before it speeds off. The guard walks off towards an equipment trunk, while Pyro walks over to Toad. He has a noticeable gash across his forehead, which has been cleaned but otherwise has received no other treatment.

TOAD

Welcome back.

PYRO

Yeah. Great to be back in this hellhole. What'd I miss?

Toad looks at Pyro's forehead.

TOAD

Not much. One of the other boys dropped. They picked him up – eventually – and took him off. Looks like you got a little something on your face there.

Pyro smiles.

PYRO

One of these shit-heads cracked me good across the head when I was down and barely conscious.

The guard returns with a pickaxe. Pyro stands toe to toe with him, staring into his eyes. The guard says nothing, but shoves the pickaxe into Pyro's hands. Pyro, scowling, takes it and turns back to the rock wall. Toad gets back to chipping away at the rock.

TOAD

Guess you should watch your head next time.

PYRO

That fat-ass cocksucker better watch HIS head next time! The only reason why I didn't snap his fucking neck was because I was so dehydrated I couldn't see my hand in front of my fucking face! If he tries it again, I'll ram this pickaxe so far up his ass he'll be tasting steel and rock!

Toad chuckles to himself. Pyro hears him and looks towards him.

PYRO

What? I will!

TOAD

Wow, that was pretty…dark. But be careful about what you say around here. Maybe that crack over the head gave you some amnesia, but these guys don't give a shit about what happens to you. If you mouth off to them again, they'll do more than crack you across the head with a stick. They'll kill you, right there. They will jump on you like a pack of thugs. They won't use their guns or Tasers. They'll beat you to death with their bare hands, in front of everyone! And the worst part is that they'll enjoy doing it.

PYRO

Hey you know what? Bring it on! I don't need my powers to fuck these guys up! They take another swing at me; I'll beat them all to death, one by one!

Toad looks at Pyro, nodding and smiling slightly.

PYRO

Besides… (Points to the cut on his forehead.) …I owe them.

Pyro gets back to work. Toad stares at Pyro for a few more seconds, sizing him up in effect, and then turns back to his own section of rock.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – MAIN HALLWAY - MORNING

PROFESSOR X is moving down the hallway when STORM walks up to him.

STORM

Good morning, Professor.

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles.) Ororo, good morning. How was your trip to the theatre?

STORM

It was wonderful! Very relaxing, just what Hank and I needed. We enjoyed an Italian dinner at a very nice restaurant, and then went to see A Streetcar Named Desire.

Professor X smiles at Storm's enjoyment.

STORM

I have never seen it before, but Hank says it is one of his favourite shows, and insisted that I would enjoy it, which I did.

PROFESSOR X

I'm pleased that you two had such a splendid night out. After our latest mission, both Scott and I agreed that we all needed to unwind a bit. It was a very unnerving mission, but I feel it was worthwhile, and successful.

STORM

Successful perhaps, but at great personal cost to us.

PROFESSOR X

This is true, but the most serious injuries belonged to Bobby, and Hank says he's recovering nicely. It was our first encounter with other mutant combatants in the field. With each mission in the future, we'll gain more experience, develop our confidence, and be able to function better as a team. (Pauses.) How are you doing?

STORM

(Puzzled.) Me, Professor? I am fine. I was not injured during the attack on the base.

PROFESSOR X

I know. It's not my concern over your conduct at the base, not precisely. I know you still question my decision to put you second in command.

STORM

I simply feel that perhaps Bobby, or Emma, would have been a more capable second-in-command. They both display such confidence in their abilities-

PROFESSOR X

Yes, but you possess a compassion they still need to develop. You are a natural leader, Ororo, even if you don't know it yet. You're calm, rational, you look at objectives with an open mind, and you know how to lead a team. These are skills I expect in all my X-Men, but both you and Scott have demonstrated a natural gift for them. (Smiles.) I have full confidence in you; I always have. One day, you'll have that confidence, too.

STORM

(Smiles.) Thank you, Professor. I hope that I will, one day, demonstrate the leadership potential you see within me.

Professor X huffs and frowns slightly.

PROFESSOR X

Right now, we need that strong leader. Not all the wounds we sustained can be seen with the naked eye.

Storm nods.

STORM

I understand, Professor. This is certainly more than I had expected in being a teacher. (Smiles.)

Professor X smiles and nods in agreement, but his smile quickly fades and is replaced by a look of concern and confusion.

STORM

Professor? Are you alright?

Professor X cringes in pain and doubles forward.

VISION BEGINS.

INT. ALKALI LAKE, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA – WEAPON X SECRET RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT LABORATORY – ADAMANTIUM BONDING FACILITY – MORNING

Wolverine is suspended in a large tube of thick, reinforced glass, filled with water. He is naked, except for a set of boxers. He has a ventilator on his face to allow him to breathe, sensor pads on his chest and arms, and straps designed for holding his arms, legs, and torso in place. Wolverine convulses and jerks about, howling in pain, although his screams are muffled through the ventilator and the water. His muscles spasm and twitch, as though he were going through a seizure. Wolverine bangs his fists, feet, and head against the glass. After banging against the glass for several seconds, Wolverine drifts back. Still screaming in pain, he looks down at his hands.

The skin on the back of Wolverine's hand rises up in three separate lines, as though three objects, concealed just beneath the surface, were sliding along the back of his hand. In a second, the three objects burst through the skin on his hand, spitting out blood, which quickly mixes into the water and turns it a revolting shade of pink.

Wolverine screams even louder now and violently strains at his restraints, desperate to be free.

VISION ENDS.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – MAIN HALLWAY - MORNING

Professor X's cringing face slowly relaxes and he opens his eye. Slowly, he turns his head to look at Storm.

STORM

Professor! What happened?

Professor X stares at Storm for a moment. He is obviously agitated and terrified.

PROFESSOR X

Something…terrible!

INT. X-MEN BASE – CEREBRO – MORNING

Professor X puts on the helmet, closes his eyes, and concentrates. There is a flash of light.

INT. ALKALI LAKE, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA – WEAPON X SECRET RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT LABORATORY – ADAMANTIUM BONDING FACILITY – MORNING

Wolverine, his claws fully extended, smashes through the glass of his container, cutting his hands and arms with each punch. However, he's so fueled by rage and pain in his hands that he doesn't notice. He leaps down onto the floor in a shower of water, glass and blood. The sound of an accelerated heartbeat rings in his ears. Wolverine savagely rips off the oxygen mask on his face and, panting like a wild animal, looks around. At first, his hearing his muffled, as though still underwater, but soon enough, his hearing clears. Now, with perfect clarity, he hears the screams of dozens of scientists and soldiers all around him. Wolverine frantically looks around, snarling, and sees heavily armed troops rushing into the room. He turns and notices Dr. Cornelius, a man in a white lab coat and thick glasses, frantically pointing at him as he talks to one of the soldiers. Cornelius is terrified. As soon as he tells the soldiers about what is going on, he turns and flees the room. The soldier he was speaking to raises his weapon. Wolverine starts running towards the soldier. Instinctively, he drops down to his hands and feet and starts sprinting on all fours like a cheetah, howling and roaring. He leaps into the air, claws pointed forward.

INT. X-MEN BASE – CEREBRO – MORNING

CYCLOPS (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Professor?

Slowly, Professor X's eyes open.

CYCLOPS (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Sorry to bother you, but Jubilee's parents are here. They want to talk to you.

Professor X stares blankly for a moment, trying to absorb the horror he just witnessed. After a few moments, he sighs and rubs his face in anguish.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – MORNING

Jubilee's foster parents are seated in Professor X's office, anxiously awaiting his arrival. Cyclops sits at Professor X's desk, also waiting. The door opens. As it does, Jubilee's foster parents turn to look at the door.

PROFESSOR X

Mister and Mrs. Stevenson…

Professor X moves to his desk and Cyclops goes around to the front.

PROFESSOR X

…always a pleasure! To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

Pleasure! Are you serious? Where is our daughter? Where is Jubilation?

Professor X and Cyclops look at each other nervously.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER MOTHER

We saw the news. At first, we didn't think it was her. We figured the school would've called if something had happened. I mean, we suspected it might have been her, and when we saw the police press release, where they said they'd captured the teenagers, we thought…

CYCLOPS

I don't think they would've revealed Jubilee's identity on air.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

(Rolls his eyes and huffs in disgust.) Oh please! We saw the damn footage! We've only had Jubilation for a year or so, but we can spot her anywhere! She's not exactly what you'd call a wallflower!

JUBILEE'S FOSTER MOTHER

Please, just tell us the truth. Where is she?

Professor X and Cyclops look at each other nervously once again.

PROFESSOR X

(Pauses before answering.) The truth is, we don't know.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER PARENTS (IN UNISON)

WHAT!

CYCLOPS

You're right, Jubilee was one of the teenagers involved in the incident in Rochester. She and two other teenage students attending the school were charged with assault, following an altercation involving people with whom she was familiar. The New York Police Department arrived here the following day to take them into custody. We were able to make a deal with them which would result in charges being dropped.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

A deal? What kind of 'deal?' And why weren't we notified of any of this?

JUBILEE'S FOSTER MOTHER

What about the other children? Do their parents know yet? You're responsible for these children! How could you allow them to be ARRESTED without contacting us!

CYCLOPS

They were facing criminal charges! We didn't exactly have time to notify next-of-kin!

PROFESSOR X

Scott, please. (Looks back towards Jubilee's foster parents.) The police officer who came to us is an old friend of mine. He made an arrangement with us. The children would spend one night in jail, and in exchange they would be quietly released back into our custody with no further developments. If they kept out of trouble for the next little while, they would also receive no record, criminal or otherwise.

CYCLOPS

The plan was to have them quietly arrested and spend the night in prison. They'd be returned to us in the morning. The public would've never known they'd been released. The only alternative was that the NYPD take them into public custody, where they'd be formally charged, and the whole thing be made public.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

Well, thank you, and thank you to your friend in the NYPD for keeping this quiet. But that doesn't answer our question. Where is Jubilee?

PROFESSOR X

Mister and Mrs. Stevenson, as Mister Summers said, the plan was for Jubilation and the others to be returned to us the following morning. However, during the night, she was…acquired by federal government agents.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

Acquired? What do you mean, 'acquired'?

PROFESSOR X

Mister and Mrs. Stevenson, perhaps you are unaware about Jubilation's 'special talent.' She's a mutant, and, judging by her relative control over her powers, has been one – in secret – for quite some time.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

Mister Xavier, do you think we're idiots? (Huffs.) Of course she's a mutant! I could've taped a live grenade to the back of my TV, and it would've done HALF the damage SHE did to it!

JUBILEE'S FOSTER MOTHER

I guess we…we were in a bit of denial. We didn't want to admit that she was turning into a…a…

CYCLOPS

A mutant?

Jubilee's Foster Mother looks down in shame.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

Don't get us wrong, Mister Xavier. We're not mutant-haters. We care about Jubilation as though she were our flesh and blood. But, well, we don't live under a rock either.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER MOTHER

We hear about how the world looks at mutants every day on TV. There's a lot of people out there who hate them, just because they're different. We…we didn't Jubilation growing up to THAT.

PROFESSOR X

Mister and Mrs. Stevenson, I know you're both loving and committed parents, and I know you both care deeply for Jubilation. If you didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation. The reason why I'm bringing this up is because there's a particular government agency that's very interested in keeping an eye on mutants.

CYCLOPS

Our best guess is that the feds had an inside man in the police department. They were tipped off, and came for the children right away. By the time we found out, they'd been gone for hours.

Jubilee's foster parents hold each other close, terrified.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER MOTHER

My God! What could they possibly want with her? She's just a little girl!

PROFESSOR X

(Shakes head.) We don't know, nor do we know where they've taken her. We have confirmed that she WAS taken by the Department for Mutant Affairs, or DPA. We've launched a full investigation into where she's been taken, and it's led us to a man named Henry Gyrich, a man with deep connections to all branches of government.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

Gyrich, you say? Son of a bitch! It's just like the government! So, what now? Has she been taken to Guantanamo Bay…

Professor X has suddenly been struck by an idea, one that deeply worries him.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

…or some other God-forsaken place like that?

CYCLOPS

We're not sure. But we're using every resource we have to find her. I promise you, we'll get her home safe and sound, and we'll keep you up to date on any progress we make from here on out.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER MOTHER

What about the other parents? Have you told them yet?

CYCLOPS

We haven't as of yet; we wanted to see if we could have some information to give them first.

Cyclops and Professor X look at each other. Professor X nods, and Cyclops turns and quickly leaves the room.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

Well, I'm not gonna sit by and do nothing while our Jubilation's out there having God-knows-what done to her by the fucking Feds! I'm gonna find her myself!

JUBILEE'S FOSTER MOTHER

What? How are you gonna do that? You just gonna kick down the door of the White House or something?

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

Something like that! This is America, isn't it? In this country the government answers to the people, NOT the other way around! So it's time they started answering some questions!

Professor X looks at him, perplexed and worried.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MEDICAL BAY – AFTERNOON

Iceman nervously sits on the side of the medical bed. BEAST gently removes the bandages while POLARIS looks on. The dried blood causes the bandages to stick, but Beast takes his time pulling them off, using a tongue depressor to help. Each time he pulls off a piece of bandage held on by dried blood, Iceman flinches. Iceman stares straight ahead, grinding his teeth against the pain. Polaris watches Iceman sympathetically, and rubs his shoulder.

POLARIS

How's it feel?

ICEMAN

(Shrugs.) Feels fine. Stings a bit, but otherwise I'm good. (Looks down at Beast.) How's it look, doc?

BEAST

(Stands up straight.) Your wounds are healing quite nicely, Bobby. It would appear my cellular regeneration enhancement technology has been at least somewhat effective. You will, of course, feel some discomfort, and quite a bit of soreness over the next several days, but if you take a more tranquil approach to your activities until such discomfort subsides, combined with a gentle and gradual workout to help restore the damaged muscles, I believe you will be quite well within a few weeks.

POLARIS

Hank, a workout? Seriously? Shouldn't he be lying in best resting up?

BEAST

While rest and relaxation is always a therapeutic and rejuvenating enterprise, I feel that Bobby has successfully mastered the art of repose, and now his muscles require strengthening and tightening to return to their previous shape and condition.

POLARIS

Ok, well is there anything I-

ICEMAN

(Clearly irritated.) Look, Lorna, relax! Hank knows what he's doing, okay? I'm gonna work out, get back into shape, and be fine. Just chill.

POLARIS

(Surprised.) Alright, I'm sorry. I just thought-

ICEMAN

Well, just relax, alright? I'll do the trainings and everything, but I'm tired of sitting around on my ass, wasting my time! (Looks at Beast angrily and huffs.) I'm going for a walk.

Iceman hops down off the bed and storms off. Beast and Polaris watch him leave. As he does, Beast glances at Polaris, confused. Polaris looks at Beast and shrugs, also confused.

INT. SECONDARY SCHOOL - CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

Hill, a teaching assistant, sits in a German language class, observing the students. The teacher has left the room, and the students are working in groups, studying for a test they have tomorrow, as indicated on the board. Two students near Hill are studying together. MICHAEL sits next to them, reading his textbook. STUDENT 1 is obviously a mutant. He has three eyes.

STUDENT 1 (OFF CAMERA)

Ich…arbeit…als eine…um…Fussballspieler. Is that right?

STUDENT 2

(Chuckles.) Almost, if you were a girl. Your articles are all messed up. Remember: 'eine' is feminine.

STUDENT 1

Ugh! Alright, let's try another one. (Looks at his book.) Alright. Ich bin…um…hold on. Kay, ich bin…fünfzehn Jahre alt. (Looks up at Student 2, confused.) Eh? Any good?

STUDENT 2

I guess…in the most…literal sense, it's alright…

STUDENT 1

Ugh! (Looks at Hill.) Sir, you know anything about this?

HILL

(Shrugs gently.) I know a little German. What's this test on?

STUDENT 1

Definite and indefinite articles, verb conjugation, and I think a little on modal verbs. Any of that make sense?

HILL

(Smiles.) I think so. Gimme a minute.

Hill looks behind him to the teacher's desk, where a copy of the textbook is sitting. He grabs the textbook and opens it up.

HILL

(Looks through the textbook.) Let me brush up a little.

The students look on as Hill checks through the textbook.

STUDENT 1

Think there's a chance Ms. Lange will be suddenly hit with, like, ostrich Ebola? (Chuckles.)

STUDENT 2

(Laughs loudly.) Ostrich Ebola! What the hell is that!

STUDENT 1

(Laughs loudly.) Yeah, what the hell! (Sighs.) I don't know dude. This test is gonna kick my ass. I'm totally gonna fail it.

MICHAEL

Well hey, it's no big deal. (Leans forward to face the students.) If you suck at this, I'm sure you can always go back to your mutie language.

Hill, who had been looking through the textbook, suddenly looks up at Michael, alarmed at what he just said. The students, confused, look at each other for a moment, and then back at Michael.

STUDENT 1

Uh, what?

MICHAEL

(Shakes his head in disappointment.) Nevermind. Probably wouldn't understand it if I explained it to you anyway.

Hill simply stares in disgust, his jaw dangling in amazement.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – HYDROELECTRIC DAM – QUARRY - AFTERNOON

Both Pyro and Toad are digging in the rock. They are both bathed in sweat and panting heavily. The sun is blisteringly hot, casting dark shadows on the ground. A guard walks by. Pyro stares at the guard as he passes. After a few minutes, he continues digging. Toad glances at Pyro momentarily, then goes back to digging.

TOAD

Hey, kid! Just keep digging! You gotta stop giving them pissy looks. Trust me; it's not gonna help you. They're just gonna beat the shit out of you again.

PYRO

(Huffs.) Yeah, I'd like 'em to try! They fuckin' blindsided me last time; not gonna happen a second time.

Toad huffs, shaking his head, but continues digging.

TOAD

I don't know how to explain this to you any clearer. These guys are just LOOKING for an excuse to put you in the infirmary. Any of us who steps out of line gets beaten to a pulp by these thugs. It happens every day. And I don't wanna see that happen to you.

PYRO

Uh huh. So…how'd you end up here?

TOAD

I was meeting up with some friends. I felt a prick in the back of my neck. Next thing I knew; I was in some sort of a cell. They said I was an enemy of the state and that my days of freedom were over. They shipped me here. I think it was a month ago or something. (Shakes head, confused.) I don't know how long…maybe a month and a half.

PYRO

So they snatched you off the street?

TOAD

Something like that…

Toad's eyes begin to droop and close, and he starts wobbling. He drops his pickaxe.

PYRO

Hey dude. Dude?

Pyro grabs Toad by the arm and shakes him. Slowly, Toad recovers.

TOAD

(Coughs.) Sorry. I, um…wow, this heat's really comin' down today eh.

PYRO

Yeah, it is. Look, you need water, or at least some shade or something.

Pyro looks around for a place for Toad to rest. He spots a shaded area.

PYRO

Hey look, there's a bit of shade over there. You go take a break for a bit; I'll keep going here-

Toad deliriously shakes his head.

TOAD

(Slurring his speech.) No…no…mmmm no, I'll…be fine. I just…just got a lil winded is all.

PYRO

Yeah, bullshit. Look, just take a breather before you fuckin' drop, alright?

Pyro grabs Toad and starts dragging him towards the shade.

TOAD

(Slurring.) No…no…No, you…you can't.

PYRO

Looks like I can.

TOAD

(Slurring.) They'll see…

PYRO

Yeah, prolly.

TOAD

(Slurring.) They'll…kill us.

PYRO

Fuck that. I'm itchin' for a scrap anyway.

Pyro tosses Toad onto the ground in a pile of dirt. Toad does not have the strength to resist. He simply collapses and relaxes there.

PYRO

Good. Now keep your mouth shut and relax, alright? I'm gonna get back to digging. When you're good and rested, come back. (Turns and leaves.)

Pyro starts to head back when he stops in his tracks.

GUARD

What the fuck is this! Fuckin' goddamned muties, always lying about.

The Guard storms towards Toad. Pyro quickly steps in between the Guard and Toad.

PYRO

Hey listen, he was about to pass out. It's so fucking hot out here! He just needs a rest.

GUARD

Wow, sorry there, boy. You must've mistaken me for someone who gives a shit. Now tell your boyfriend to get the fuck up, or else I WILL.

PYRO

Look, I'm telling you, he's not getting up. He can barely fuckin' stand, alright? He needs water, and a rest for God's sake-

GUARD

You sassin' me boy? You fuckin' givin' me lip, you fuckin' punk-ass white-trash mutant cocksuckin' piece of shit! I WILL BUST YOUR FUCKIN' ASS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW AND THEN SHIT IN YOUR FACE! NOW GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK BEFORE I RAM THAT PICKAXE UP YOUR FUCKIN' ASS!

PYRO

YOU WANNA FUCKIN' GO, YOU FUCKING RENT-A-COP? YOU THINK I WON'T SNAP YOUR FUCKIN' NECK RIGHT HERE!

Just then, Toad puts his hand on Pyro's shoulder.

TOAD

No!

Toad steps between Pyro and the Guard, and stares straight into the Guard's eyes.

TOAD

Hey, it was me who was lying down on the job. The heat…it's getting to him. He doesn't know what he's saying!

GUARD

Get outta my way, asshole!

TOAD

No! He's just a kid. You wanna pick on someone, try me on! Come on, make a move, little man!

Just as the Guard is about to strike, a jeep pulls up and comes to a screeching halt behind them.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

HEY!

The Quarry Supervisor storms up to Toad, Pyro, and the Guard, followed by three other guards.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

Is there a problem here? (Notices Pyro, and smiles.) Hey! Well, look who it is, our lil daydreamer!

Pyro rolls his eyes, annoyed.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

Aww are you getting' yerself into some more trouble, boy? Ya know, I thought – I HOPED – you'd learned yer lesson the last time. Guess yer just a thick-headed fuck-up. No surprises though, what with you bein' a mutie 'n' all. It's in yer blood. (Sighs.) I always figured y'all were a lil slow.

Pyro scowls at the Quarry Supervisor, teeth clenched.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

Oh wow! There it is again; would ya look at that, boys! He's hotter than this here sun, blazin' down the fires a'hell! (Laughs loudly.) Look at him!

The Quarry Supervisor steps towards Pyro and Toad. The Guard backs away. Both Pyro and Toad stare at the Quarry Supervisor: Pyro with rage, Toad with conviction.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

Ya know what, boy? I seen a thousand muties in my day here, and they all got that same pissed-off wanna-rip-yer-balls-off-with-ma-bare-hands look on their freaky lil faces. But the thing is, they all get a sudden case of puss-itis when I walk over to 'em. It's like, as soon as I get to within ass-whoopin' range, they're suddenly a lot more respectful. But not you. You, you wanna punch me in the balls right now, dontcha. Hell, you wanna rip my goddamn head off!

PYRO

Actually, I was thinking of ripping your balls off and sticking them up your ass, and then - appropriately – telling you to go fuck yourself.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

(Laughs hysterically.) Wow, boy! That was a good one, I gotta admit! Woo, You sure gotta lotta pent-up rage there! And ya know what? I think we can use that. (Nods to the other guards.) Get these two firecrackers outta the sun. Give 'em some rest. Put 'em in 'training.'

The other guards quickly move in and seize Pyro and Toad. Now more confused than angry, and not the least bit exhausted from the heat and labour, Pyro and Toad go obligingly with the guards. The Quarry Supervisor smiles as Pyro and Toad are hauled away.

QUARRY SUPERVISOR

(Chuckles sinisterly.) This is gonna be a fun night!

EXT. ALKALI LAKE, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA – WEAPON X SECRET RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT LABORATORY – AFTERNOON

Wolverine is at the mercy of his animal instinct now. A true predator unleashed, his eyes dart back and forth, scanning the area. Wolverine is wearing nothing but his boxers, and some of the wires and tape attached to him when he was in the lab. Jerking his head as he looks around, teeth clenched, snarling, his claws still extended, Wolverine scours the snow-covered area. Slowly, he creeps forward along the ground, sniffing the air and listening intently. Suddenly, he turns around, crouching with his hands up, ready to fight. Standing directly in front of him are six wolves, including a large alpha in the middle. They are growling and snarling, teeth clenched. They fan out, flanking him. Wolverine, now also growling, watches them encircle him. He starts barking at them, and jerks his head around to see each of them individually. After he glances at each of the others, he turns back and stares at the alpha wolf with animal rage in his eyes. The wolf stares back at Wolverine, ready for battle. Without warning, Wolverine roars, leaps from his crouching position, and charges the lead wolf. The alpha wolf, somewhat stunned, hesitates, waiting for Wolverine to pounce. Wolverine, howling and screaming, dives at the alpha wolf, claws pointing forward. The alpha wolf rears and lifts up, snarling and drooling, his mouth open for attack.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

There is a knock at the door, and Professor X, who had been concentrating up to that moment, is startled. He opens his eyes.

PROFESSOR X

Yes, yes come in.

The door opens and Cyclops and Storm step inside.

CYCLOPS

We called the other parents. Gave them the rundown.

PROFESSOR X

How did they take the news?

CYCLOPS

I spoke to Kitty's parents. They're a mess. I explained to them that we're doing everything we can, and that we'll let them know the moment we find something.

PROFESSOR X

What about St. John's family?

STORM

I tried calling his contacts in Australia, but nobody answered.

STORM

I left brief messages on their answering machines. Hopefully they will call back soon.

PROFESSOR X

Thank you, both of you. We've done all we can to keep the parents informed, and now we must turn our attention back to the children. I was thinking about our conversation with Jubilee's parents earlier, and the father mentioned something which got me thinking. What if the DMA has a facility outside the US, somewhere where US laws don't apply? Somewhere away from the public's eyes?

CYCLOPS

(Shrugs.) Wouldn't surprise me. What they're doing is illegal anyway. It makes sense they'd want to find an easy way to skirt the law.

STORM

But if that is true, why have we not heard of it yet? Would information such as that not be made public long ago?

PROFESSOR X

(Shakes his head.) It's been my experience that the government can be incredibly adept at keeping secrets when it wants to. It's able to keep information from the public, and only releases details of its operations when it feels it's to their advantage, or…

Professor X suddenly stops, mid-sentence, and stares blankly.

STORM

Professor?

Professor X slowly comes back around.

PROFESSOR X

…or if they have no other choice.

Professor X looks up at Cyclops and Storm.

CYCLOPS

Well, if that's the case, then we're going to have to dig deeper into Gyrich's past. See if either he or the DMA have been funnelling money into any overseas operations in the last few years.

PROFESSOR X

That may not be necessary, Scott. I think we may get that information sooner than we had hoped.

Professor X pushes some buttons on his hover chair console. The projector lights up and displays a television station on the wall.

REPORTER

We take you live, now, to the press conference, just outside the home of Mister and Mrs. Stevenson, who claims that the government has secretly abducted their foster child, among others.

EXT. JUBILEE'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

Just outside Jubilee's foster parents' house, a makeshift podium lined with microphones has been arranged. Jubilee's foster parents step out of their house, amid a blaze of camera flashes. Nervously, they walk up to the podium and look at the dozens of reporters and cameramen standing before them. Jubilee's Foster Father pulls out a piece of folded paper. He unfolds it and puts it on the podium.

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

As many of you know, a short time ago, three teenagers were involved in a domestic assault case in Rochester. It made headlines across the nation. Our foster daughter, Jubilation, was one of them. They were apprehended and charged by New York Police. However, we, as the legal guardians, were not told that Jubilation or any of the other teens involved had been charged and would be held in police custody. We had no way of knowing if their constitutionally-protected rights were upheld, or whether they had been mistreated.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER (ON TELEVISION)

We went to the main precinct of the NYPD, and we were told that the children had been remanded into the custody of the federal government, and were no longer with them. Again, this was done without our consent or even notification. We have been told that the government representative in this area is a man named Henry Gyrich. We've tried repeatedly to get in contact with Mister Gyrich, and he has refused to return our calls. So, with such extremely limited options amid such ostensive government secrecy, we feel we have no choice but to appeal to public scrutiny.

CYCLOPS

Wow. He certainly moved fast.

EXT. JUBILEE'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

JUBILEE'S FOSTER FATHER

This serves as a message, and a warning, to all parents out there. Jubilation was a mutant, yes, but that didn't make her any less of a person. She did all the things a normal teenage girl does. She went out with friends, chased after boys, cheated on tests, and had fun. She was only different in one aspect, and had many non-mutant friends. But the federal government decided that perhaps she was a threat to national security or a terrorist or something, and have illegally abducted her. And now we have no idea where our little girl has gone. We demand that Henry Gyrich and the federal government return our daughter, and all the other abducted children, to the custody of the New York Police Department, where they can be tried fairly in a court of law.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

STORM

What do you think? (Turns to her left, to look at Cyclops.)

CYCLOPS

(Glances at Storm.) Well, on the plus side, he's forcing Gyrich's hand. (Turns to his left, to look at Professor X.)

PROFESSOR X

Yes, and forcing ours prematurely in the process. Our safety, our security, lays in the fact that a military assault on the school by Gyrich's men would draw national attention, and bring into full view the fact that the federal government has already begun moving against mutants, secretly, unbeknownst to the population, mutant or otherwise. But now that he's been exposed anyway, that wall of mutual discretion no longer exists. Now, the issue of the status of mutants in society comes to a head. The government has been publicly accused of abducting mutants and holding them against their will, and against their constitutional rights. Now, they must react, and react they will.

CYCLOPS

What do you think they'll say?

PROFESSOR X

Well, they can deny it, which of course will only further convince the public that there IS a conspiracy at work, or they can come clean and admit it, and leave it up to the people to pass judgement.

STORM

And what do you think that reaction will be?

PROFESSOR X

Well, this revelation will have only one of two impacts on the population. Either they will publicly condemn it and demand the government cease all anti-mutant operations at once and release their prisoners…or, they will see this as a proactive approach to dealing with the 'mutant question', and it will galvanize anti-mutant supporters and strengthen the hands of people like Gyrich and Senator Kelly. Either way, we are looking at a turning point, for better or for worse.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – SPORTS HALL – WEIGHT ROOM – AFTERNOON

Iceman stands in front of a punching bag. He has stripped down to Speedo shorts, and has tape on his hands. Sweating profusely, Iceman rapidly wails on the punching bag. At first, his punches are controlled and precise, but anger quickly builds inside him, and he starts punching wildly at the punching bag, swinging at it on all sides. As his anger grows, he grinds his teeth, grunting and huffing with each punch. The indentations in the bag grow deeper with each hit. Iceman's hands get sore and start to bleed, so he switches to elbows and knees. He wails hard on the punching bag with full force. As his punches grow faster and harder, he starts screaming in rage. Iceman keeps punching and kicking as hard and fast as he can, until he collapses in exhaustion nearly toppling over onto the punching bag itself. Iceman's head droops, eyes closed, as he huffs in exhaustion. Still angry, he grinds his teeth in frustration.

POLARIS

Hey sexy.

Iceman, still panting, does not react at first.

ICEMAN

(Panting.) What do you want, Lorna!

Polaris is standing at the door, watching Iceman.

POLARIS

Well, for starters, I want to know what's on your mind. (Starts walking towards Iceman.) Something's obviously bothering you. So why don't you tell me what's going on?

Iceman huffs and puffs, not turning around to look at Polaris, who puts her hand on his shoulder.

ICEMAN

I'm fine. I don't need your help.

POLARIS

Bobby, what the hell is going on? Does this have something to do with you lying in bed all this time? Is this about your recovery time? Because Hank said your injuries were pretty bad. Sabretooth put some big holes in you-

ICEMAN

(Furious.) I don't want to hear about fucking Sabretooth, alright! That fucking piece of shit is DEAD! I'm gonna rip his goddamned head off with my bare hands!

Polaris pauses for a moment, stunned by Iceman's reaction.

POLARIS

Oh. I see now. I understand what's eating you. It's not the recovery time, or about being independent or anything like that. This is about Sabretooth, about what he did to you. Baby, don't worry about it. He won't get the jump on you like that again.

ICEMAN

Fucking right he won't! Next time I see him, I'm gonna rip him in half with my bare hands!

Polaris gets down on her knees behind Iceman, and puts her arms around him.

POLARIS

Look, I know you're upset about what he did to you, but you can't let it get to you. We'll probably run into him again, if you focus all your energy on killing him, you'll be putting yourself and the rest of the team in danger.

ICEMAN

You don't understand, Lorna. He's an animal, a disgusting animal! The only reason why he didn't kill me is because he…he…(Stares off blankly.) He…wanted me…to watch…

POLARIS

(Confused.) Watch what?

Iceman turns around to face Polaris.

ICEMAN

Baby, I'm not worried about what'll happen if Sabretooth and I get into it again. I…I just don't want him coming after you.

POLARIS

(Shakes her head, confused.) Don't worry; I won't let him get anywhere near-

ICEMAN

Lorna, you need to believe me.

ICEMAN

Sabretooth isn't just some asshole with an attitude. He's…he's sadistic. (Looks down in shame.) And he pounded the shit out of me, ripped my chest open, and tossed me aside…like, for fun…

POLARIS

Hey! Don't start thinking that. You know you're going to kick his ass next time you see him. Don't start losing confidence in yourself, alright? Look, I know what he did to you was pretty…pretty frightening. But Bobby, you're the bravest guy I've ever known. You probably saved Scott, Hank, and Jean's lives! You're an essential part of this team, and it needs you. The Professor needs you. And most importantly, I need you.

Polaris kisses Iceman on his forehead, and then leans her head against his.

POLARIS

You're my baby, and you always will be. But I need you to not be so hard on yourself. Chalk it up to experience. You'll get back to your old self soon enough. Just stay…cool. (Laughs gently.)

ICEMAN

(Chuckles.) Just stay cool? Was THAT the best you got? You suck!

POLARIS

(Laughs.) Shut up, alright? I was worried about you. I didn't have time to plan my material. Besides, you make those stupid puns all the time!

ICEMAN

Yeah, okay, but it's my power! You need to come up with something about magnetism or something!

POLARIS

(Laughs.) YOU suck, alright?

ICEMAN

(Laughs.) No, you.

POLARIS

YOU!

Both Iceman and Polaris giggle at each other's silliness.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

EXT. SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA – ONE YEAR AGO – AFTERNOON

The horizon of the bustling city of Sydney ebbs and flows with the myriad skyscrapers making up the downtown core. The Sydney Opera House glistens in the afternoon sun. The sky is clear, save for a few airplanes.

EXT. THE DAILY WIRE – AFTERNOON

Businessmen and women rush in a professional and dignified manner along the sidewalk outside the main office building of The Daily Wire, one of Australia's larger news services. It has correspondents all over the world, bringing in news to the continent down under.

INT. THE DAILY WIRE – JEFF WHITE'S MAIN OFFICE – AFTERNOON

JEFF WHITE, the senior editor for The Daily Wire, stares out the window of his office onto the busy street below. He stands proud and tall: chest out, hands behind his back, smoking a cigarette, which is almost burned down to the filter.

WHITE

America! (Laughs heartily.) Well, genius, I'm glad you thought of that! Ya know, I look at the TWENTY correspondents we already got in the US, and I think to myself…why the hell not one more? Clearly, THOSE writers aren't doing a bloody thing over there, so let's send a TEENAGER to show 'em how things work at the Daily Wire!

PYRO

(Prematurely excited.) Exactly! Wait! I mean…it's not that the writers you already have in the US are bollocks, but they don't have MY perspective.

WHITE

What, the perspective of a horny, pimple-faced wanker?

PYRO

Well… (Shrugs.) Yeah. (Smiles.)

White shrugs and groans audibly, clearly unimpressed.

PYRO

Look, Mister White, the correspondents you have in the US are great, but they're all over thirty. These are the kind of people you'd expect to see on CNN, reporting from Afghanistan or Libya or something. And that's great and all, but you don't have anyone there who can give a fresh, cool look at what's going on in, say, New York. I mean, you know that your demographic's getting younger and younger. Why not have someone on the ground there who's young and cool and adventurous, someone like me! Think of it, sir! The Aussie kid, grown up in the beautiful, sophisticated, cultured land of Australia, goes to the crazy, outrageous land of America! Who knows what'll happen to him there! Will he make any friends? Will he get shipped to Gitmo? Will he become president? Anything can happen!

White stares blankly at Pyro for several seconds as the ashes from his cigarette fall to the floor.

WHITE

Uh huh. Is this just a really lame attempt to suck out a free trip across the pond to score with some Yankee teenage girls?

PYRO

Um… (Smiles, blushing.) Pretty much, yeah…?

WHITE

(Nods.) Uh huh. Well, alright then.

Pyro nearly leaps out of his seat in surprise.

PYRO

Really?

WHITE

Yeah, why not? You're right; our readers are getting younger and younger. And they're getting tired of hearing about bloody pottery and Broadway shows.

Pyro smiles nervously.

WHITE

They want something younger, fresher, cooler. And you can provide that. Your writing's up to snuff for the task. I mean, it's rubbish for anything else, but it's filled with enough horseshit to actually make it appealing. If people can listen to the Kardashians, then they can stomach your dribble. (Sighs.) Right. Here's what we'll do. We'll set you up with a place in New York. I've got a friend there who'll help you out. His name's Jameson, works for the Daily Bugle. I'll give 'im a ring; tell 'im I'm sending you to see 'im. I don't need to tell you to watch your ass while you're over there. New York'll eat your still-developing testicles alive if you let it, and Jameson'll personally rip 'em off you and serve 'em up if you cross him. Pack whatever crap you plan on bringing with you. We'll let you know when your work visa comes through.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 112 – EVENING

Pyro stares blankly at the floor of his cell. The layout of his cell block is identical to that of Jubilee and Shadowcat, except, of course, that it is entirely filled with males instead of females. Except, right now, they are the only two in their cells. All the other males are still working elsewhere. Pyro is filthy and bloodied from a combination of exhausting labour and habitual abuse by the guards.

TOAD

Hey.

Pyro does not respond.

TOAD

Hey!

Slowly, Pyro stirs from his trance. He doesn't move, but calls back to Toad, locked up in his own cell.

PYRO

You talking to me?

Toad slouches on his bed, feeling much better but clearly bored.

TOAD

You know, it occurred to me that I don't even know your name. (Huffs.) All this time, never even asked. How rude of me, eh? (Cocks his head towards Pyro's cell.) So who the hell are you?

Pyro smiles at this.

PYRO

Friends call me Johnny.

TOAD

No, no. What's your real name?

Pyro, confused, shrugs and shakes his head.

PYRO

What, you think I'm lyin' to ya? The name's Johnny mate; that's the name you're gettin'. What the fuck's your name?

Toad laughs.

TOAD

No, 'mate.' That's your slave name. That's the name THEY gave you. To make you sound more like them. To make you sound…normal. Humans do it all the time. Giving things that aren't human names to make them human: pets, cars, even the weather. Puts them at ease. They wanted to make you someone – something – they could trust. So they gave you a slave name. But you must have a different name. One that speaks to your mutant self, one which identifies the mutant part of you, unleashes it, makes your place in the world. What's your mutant name?

Pyro stands up and walks to the edge of the cell.

PYRO

Sorry, mate. My parents only gave me one name. It's kind of a fucked up name, but there's only one. Your parents, who I reckon were high as flippin' kites when they were naming you, probably gave you something like 'sunshine watermelon' or 'destiny river' or some other flower-power pansy moniker.

Toad only smiles.

TOAD

I was like you once. I believed that mutants and humans could exist together in peace. That we all could 'get along.' And then…I ended up here. And I saw what 'human compassion and empathy' truly was. In here, I realized exactly what the human race is capable of doing, when it wants to, or when it feels it needs to. In here, I learned that, when fear takes them, the so-called noblest, most honourable humans we always hear so much about are capable of the most senseless, despicable, inhuman acts imagineable. And then, I learned that I am not a human; I am a mutant. The name 'Mortimer' no longer had any meaning, and-

Pyro starts snickering and, eventually, busts out laughing.

PYRO

Mortimer! (Laughs hysterically.) Now I KNOW your parents were eatin WAY too many of those lil forest mushrooms you see on Discovery Channel! (Laughs loudly.)

TOAD

(Huffs, slightly irritated.) The point is, that name no longer has any meaning now. It's not who I am; wasn't really who I ever was at all. Your name – Johnny – shouldn't have any meaning for you either. Tell me, what's your mutant power?

Pyro turns and flops back down onto his bed.

PYRO

I like to play with fire. I can't start it from nothing, but I can make it dance, sing, and, if the mood fancies me, turn it into a living, breathing predator!

TOAD

A boy who likes to play with fire, eh? A pyromaniac! How's it going, Pyro?

Pyro now laughs even louder than before.

PYRO

PYRO! HA HA HA HA! Man that sun got you right proper mate!

Pyro leaps to his feet and stomps around his cell, attempting to look as muscular as possible, in a comical fashion.

PYRO

Watch out! Here comes Pyro! He can't be stopped! Except when you slap a bloody yellow collar round his neck! Oh no! My one weakness! Yellow collars! No! Fashion faux pas! Who'da known!

TOAD

(Still annoyed.) You think this is a game? You think your life isn't in danger every day? You think you're actually gonna get out of here in one piece?

Pyro rolls his eyes and slumps back down on his bed.

PYRO

Look mate - oh, and by the way, what's your stupid codename anyway?

TOAD

Toad.

PYRO

Right, Toad. Anyway- Oh, and PS that's a stupid lil wanker name, by the way. Anyway, TOAD, the fact is that we're United States citizens – well, I imagine you are. I meself am not, actually…but, I am a citizen of Australia, which is an ally of the United States. Look, the bottom line is that we have rights. Right? This is what you Americans love goin' on and on about all the bloody time. Rights this; rights that. They can't hold us here forever mate, and they can't do anything permanent to us.

TOAD

Oh yeah? Tell that to the guy that cracked you over the head.

Pyro pauses, thinking about this.

TOAD

You keep thinking you have rights – HUMAN rights. Let me explain something to you, brother. You don't have any HUMAN rights because you're not HUMAN. Not to them, and not to me. To them, you're just a mutant: a freak, a genetic perversion, like a cancerous growth on someone's ass. They see you as, at best, human trash, and, at worse, a threat to their entire way of life. Your only use is to do their work, or for their entertainment. And once you doing either of those things, they'll get rid of you, and that DOESN'T mean they'll send you home to your mom and dad. (Huffs and laughs.) What, you thought this operation was legit? Did they even give you a reason for arresting you?

Pyro, now genuinely terrified, stares at the floor.

PYRO

Well, I…I was in at the NYPD precinct when they picked us up…

Toad sits up, now listening intently.

PYRO

They said it was for the attack on some teenager the day before…

TOAD

'Us?' You said 'us.' Were there others with you?

PYRO

Yeah. Two girls, a lil younger than me.

Toad stares at the floor solemnly.

TOAD

What do you think happened to them?

Pyro shakes his head blankly.

PYRO

(Shrugs solemnly.) Dunno mate.

TOAD

Well, I hope they're alright. Listen to me. You need to understand these things, Pyro. The guards out there, the people who run this place…they don't see you as an equal. Hell, they don't see you as a person. To them, you're like an animal, and not even a cute, lovable one at that. As far as these people are concerned, you're a plague on mankind, a subhuman subspecies to be eradicated, or at least isolated from the rest of the population so as not to infect the whole. We mutants need to stick together, because if we don't, they'll exterminate us all, one by one, until we're all dead.

Pyro huffs, dismissing Toad's eccentric claims but not entirely ignoring them.

PYRO

Right. Well, tell you what: if the Gestapo kick down the door and send us to the gas chambers, I owe you a fiver, okay?

Toad shakes his head.

TOAD

You wait and see. It'll happen. It's only a matter of time.

The door leading into the cell block is vigorously opened. Several heavy footfalls can be heard approaching. Pyro looks up to see who it is. The TRAINING SUPERVISOR, a tall, muscular, athletic man proudly marches up to Pyro's cell. Behind him are a half dozen guards. He looks down at Pyro and smiles. Pyro, his back instantly up at the sight of the guards, stares right back.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

So, these are the new recruits. Not as big as the last few we've had, but I guess he'll do for a while. He looks kinda pissed off, too. That might help. Alright, mutant, get up.

Pyro remains seated, and simply stares, scowling, at the Training Supervisor.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Hey, mutant! I said get the fuck up! What are you, deaf or something?

Pyro scowls once more, and then turns and looks away.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

(Sighs.) I guess this mutant's just as thick as some of the others. No problem. (Reaches down and unlocks the cell.) Show him how to stand up, boys, nice and easy.

The guards immediately storm the cell. Pyro lays down on his back and mule-kicks one of the guards square in the face, snapping his neck back and knocking him to the floor. The other guard immediately rushes Pyro, delivering a sharp left hook across his jaw, enough to stun him.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

HEY! Easy there! I don't want my mutie damaged before we get to train with him. He's no good to me if he's broken.

The guard hauls the struggling Pyro to his feet and pins his hands behind his back.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

There we go. Now, that's a good mutant. Now, what's your name, mutant?

Pyro says nothing, but simply wrenches his jaw, which is now sore and stinging. The Training Supervisor slaps his face a few times, hard enough to sting.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Now, what's your name again, mutant?

Pyro, reluctant, spits out some blood on the floor and scowls at the Training Supervisor.

PYRO

John.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

(Smiles.) There we go! We're learning now! Good to see you can understand spoken language! For a mutant, that's a big achievement! Anyway, I don't really give a shit what your name is; I just wanted to see if you knew how to speak fucking English. Anyway, you will no longer be referred to as anything other than 'mutant.' You seem just about as slow as all the other degenerates we've picked up, so I figure it'll take you a while to get that through your really…REALLY ugly head. But that's alright. I'm not taking you for your brains. I just need you to do exactly what I'm thinking you wanna do: put up a fight.

By now, the guard Pyro kicked has recovered and is standing alongside the Training Supervisor. His face is clearly bruising and swollen. The Training Supervisor glances at the guard, who is rubbing his jaw in pain, and smiles.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

He got you good, eh? Serves your stupid ass right for letting your guard down in front of a mutant. How many times do I have to tell you? They're like feral dogs! You know that song by that dude? Something something… "rabid wolverine in my underwear?" Yeah, that's these things. I'll say it again. Never. Let. Your guard down.

The Training Supervisor stares at Pyro for a moment, and then looks him up and down, unimpressed. He smiles.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

I think we're all gonna have a lot more fun with you around now, mutant. Get him ready.

The guards brisk Pyro away. The Training Supervisor turns and walks, in military fashion, to Toad's cell. He stands in front of it and looks down at Toad.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Good GOD, you're hideous! Your mama must've smashed your face with the shovel she was hauling horse shit with. You gonna be stupid like that other mutant, mutant?

Toad, with an air of defeat about him, solemnly stands up.

TOAD

No.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Didn't really want a verbal response there, mutant, but thanks for that. It answers my question about whether you speaka de English. Saves me having to hear YOUR dumbass name.

The Training Supervisor unlocks the cell door, opens it, and motions for the guards to get him.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

(Sighs, even less impressed with Toad.) Just like that knob-knocker, you will no longer be referred to as Stan or Bob or whatever the fuck your name is; you will now be referred to as mutant.

The guards forcefully pick up Toad, who offers virtually no resistance, and restrain him.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

You seem to have one, MAYBE two IQ points more than that sacka shit next door, so… (Condescending.) …if you try REAL hard, you just might figure that part out a LIL bit faster than he does! Okie dokie?

The Training Supervisor smiles patronizingly, but then his smiles disappears and is replaced with a look of complete disdain.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Get him cleaned up.

The Training Supervisor stands aside, staring off blankly while Toad is hauled away by the remaining guards. Once they are gone, the Training Supervisor slowly turns and walks to the door, shaking his head.

EXT. BRIGHTON BAPTIST CHURCH – EVENING

A relatively small but nonetheless sumptuous church sits on a corner in Brighton, New York. As it is time for one of the scheduled services, the parking lot is packed.

INT. BRIGHTON BAPTIST CHURCH – MAIN HALL – EVENING

Pastor DON WINCHESTER stands before the altar, arms opened wide to his congregation. They are all dressed in formal evening ware, and are hanging on his every word.

WINCHESTER

I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. I know many of you are tired from a long, hard day's work. Many of you are quite possibly hungry, not having had a chance to eat before coming to join us tonight. Many of you have other things going on in your life that you need to deal with.

Winchester starts pacing back and forth about the stage as he speaks to his congregation.

WINCHESTER

But I want to thank you just the same for coming to visit us tonight. I thank you BECAUSE you've got kids at home, work to get done around the house – cooking, cleaning, maybe some repairs – you've got perhaps work from your job that you need to take care of, or maybe perhaps you're going through some difficult times in your life right now. But you put all that aside for the little time we have here together, and chose to join us in the celebration of our saviour. And, let me tell you, friends, that's a good thing. It's not a good thing simply because you're worshipping. The Lord doesn't care whether or not you spent your hard-earned free time worshipping Him. His is an all-seeing, all-knowing presence. He'll see that you're being good, following His example, being faithful in everything you do. And it's about that faith which I want to talk to you tonight.

Everyone seated in the audience listens intently to Winchester. Some of the younger children are fidgeting, but are quickly shushed or slapped by irritated parents.

WINCHESTER

You see, the Lord is always watching. He watches you at work, he watches you at home, and he watches OVER you, me, and everyone on His beautiful Earth. And He makes sure that we, as good, Christian people keep faith in His deliverance, in His eternal serenity.

CREED sits in the front row of the congregation, listening intently and grinning slightly with excitement.

WINCHESTER

But He knows that only those deserving of that eternal serenity will receive it. I mean, why bestow divinity upon the low and faithless? Why bring into heaven those who do not acknowledge or believe in it? The Lord is, of course, all-forgiving, but to be forgiven, one must prove that they've stopped living in the shadows, and come into the light. So, he tests us. He tests our faith, our devotion. He sets upon us disasters, not to dishearten us, or to remind us how easily He could wipe out everything we hold dear, but simply to remind us that serenity isn't free. It must be earned, worked for. We must remain faithful to the righteous, and stand against the deceitful. And it means keeping constant vigilance. I say this now, not to frighten you, or to lead you into a state of terror and sorrow, but to warn you. The Devil, that great master of temptation and darkness, puts upon us his minions, to lead us astray, to tempt us away from our faith, to destroy those we love, and turn our backs on what's right. His followers walk among us. They don't hide in dark alleys and sewers – not all of them, anyway – and they don't try and tempt us with such obvious sins like lust or envy. No, they're far smarter than that. They know that, when it comes to THOSE basic sins, we're far too well prepared. We can spot them a mile away! Instead, they try to delude us with a sin far more dangerous: tolerance, peace, and understanding. Now, don't get confused; tolerance, peace, and understanding are great things. LOVE is a great thing. Indeed, all are among the most righteous of qualities and the Lord wishes for us all to have both. But love, aimed in the wrong direction or given to the wrong person, turns into lust, and becomes a sin. Likewise, tolerance, peace, and understanding, aimed in the wrong direction, or given to the wrong person, become a sin. It leads us astray, and undoes the great plan the Lord has for us. We must be wary to the presence of enemies of our Lord, the perversions of people, both the faithless AND the faithful. We must be wary…of mutants. Now, some of you hear what I say and think, "What? Why should we be scared of mutants? Of course, there are those terrorists you hear about: Magneto and the Brotherhood, and so on. But I'm sure most mutants are good, decent people, who are just trying to make it in the world, like the rest of us!" Does that sound familiar? It sounds like the rhetoric of those liberals you see on television and on Parliament Hill, who believe that EVERYBODY is entitled to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. But we're smarter than that. We know the truth. We can see the Devil's soldiers play the role of the meek, the oppressed, in order to garner our sympathy, to compel us to show mercy to the merciless, to show compassion to those whose sole purpose is to deliver us into the hands of the dark one. These mutants, they come in all forms. They are travesties of humanity, and they must be weeded out and exposed! And here, blessed we are to have among us right now, the man who can do just that. His devotion to our righteous cause, to our salvation, knows no limits. He's prepared to undergo enormous strains and personal sacrifice, to return us from the veil of darkness that threatens to cast its terrifying shadow over this great nation, and back into the light. He truly is a great man, on a great crusade. But, like all great crusades, he can't do it alone. He can't take on the rising corruption and mutantization of our world into one which tolerates and accepts these…abominations. And so, he's come here, to reach out to you, you understanding, compassionate people. He's here to plead with you, to BEG you, to help him on his mission, to help save this beautiful nation and this beautiful world before the Devil's army completes his task. (Smiles.) Well, I've spoken enough. It's time I let the man speak for himself. Ladies and gentlemen – my friends – I give you Mister Graydon Creed, and I want you to listen to what he has to say.

Winchester motions for Creed to rise and come on stage. Creed rises from his seat, fixes his suit, and calmly walks up onto the stage. Smiling, Winchester and Creed shake hands. Then Winchester steps away and Creed turns to the crowd.

CREED

(Slightly nervous.) Thank you all, for allowing me to address you. I know it's probably not what you were expecting tonight. I'll be completely honest with you; I've only known Father Winchester for a short time. This is the first sermon I've seen him perform. I know very little about him, and I know even less about you all. But I'm certain you're all good people, and if Father Winchester is any indication, you'll understand what I have to say. For years now, I've known that mutants were a very real threat to our way of life. It's not because of some personal childhood trauma I experienced as a child or some form of jealousy I have because I don't have any special powers, or any of the other nonsense the liberal media would have you believe. It's a personal conviction, based on years of research and observation. Mutants are out to destroy America, either directly – by blowing it up, one building after another – or indirectly, by asking for our compassion and understanding, by asking that we allow them to walk about without being monitored, without being registered, without knowing what they're capable of. Now, I was a lot like most of you. I would see mutants walking about all around me. I would watch the news, and hear stories day in and day out about mutants committing crimes against humans and even other mutants. It seemed to me like every day, mutants were committing crimes against us, against each other, against America itself. You'd almost start to think that the genetic mutation these poor, lost souls undergo destroys a part of their minds, the part which controls their ability to be decent, to be compassionate, to be upstanding members of society. I must admit, at times I felt sorry for them. Ladies and gentlemen, after seeing these kinds of events night after night, I am convinced that these people, these…creatures, are godless. And that's sad, ladies and gentlemen. But not as sad as how they're treated. In times like these, I do what a good, Christian American does. I take solace in believing that my government, the people I freely elected to lead this country and to protect me and my family, to take action against this rising mutant threat. (shakes his head.) You know where this story's going, friends. The scary truth, friends, is that our government has been corrupted, and it's been corrupted for years. It's been corrupted by bleeding-heart liberals. It's been corrupted by treacherous socialists. It's been corrupted by mutant-loving hippies. People who are more concerned with upholding constitutional rights than about national security. These mutants, they run around raping and killing, trying to rip out the very heart of America.

The members of the congregation listen intently. Several are nodding in agreement.

CREED

You know this. You've seen it, not just on television or in the newspaper, but in your own lives. You've seen them walking down the street, scowling at you. At times, you wonder whether they're using their mutant powers on you right there, without you knowing! Probing your mind, stealing your secrets, learning about your darkest thoughts and fears. Are you comfortable having mutants with that kind of power walking around? Imagine it, ladies and gentlemen. Imagine what the average criminal would be capable of with those kinds of powers. Imagine what a teenager who can walk through walls at will could do in Washington. Imagine what a terrorist could do if he could read people's minds, in particular the minds of the heads of NORAD, or Homeland Security, or, God-forbid, the presidency!

Winchester smiles in agreement.

CREED

Do you now see the threat laying in our midst, the powder keg just waiting to blow up in our faces, killing all of us? I hope you can begin to understand the world as I see it, to see the fate of America as I see it. We are in serious trouble. The government's weak-kneed, and our military and police forces are helpless. We can't stand by and let them steal our country from us!

Many of the congregation members are now noticeably nodding. Some are muttering agreements.

CREED

Well, I'm glad you see it like that, ladies and gentlemen. Then you also see that our government has done absolutely NOTHING to stop these mutants from running amok and destroying America. Washington is filled with cowards and corporate slaves. They sit on The Hill, but they don't have a clue what's going on in the streets! But it's not too late; we can still bring our leaders around, and remind them of what they need to do. I truly believe this is the greatest country in the world, ladies and gentlemen. And it's the greatest country because, unlike half of the planet, WE, the people, don't have to put up with an inept and incompetent government. We have the right to protect ourselves, and if the government won't step up, then by God we will!

By now, members of the congregation are cheering loudly in agreement.

CREED

Now, don't get me wrong, ladies and gentlemen. I'm not a revolutionary. I don't have a political agenda or anything in particular against our current president. I don't care about whether we have a republican or democratic presidency, as long as whoever IS in power gets something done. (Smiles as the congregation cheers loudly.) I'M GOING TO SEND A MESSAGE TO WASHINGTON, LETTING THEM KNOW THAT I AM AN AMERICAN CITIZEN, AND I WILL NOT BE MADE A HOSTAGE IN MY OWN COUNTRY! ARE YOU WITH ME!

The congregation erupts in wild salutation, cheering and hollering in support. Winchester walks towards Creed. Both smile wide at the following they now have.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – CHANGEROOM – EVENING

The security door opens, and Pyro and Toad are shoved inside. Each is holding a duffle bag and a pair of Speedo shorts. Several guards step inside and stand at the door. Pyro and Toad glance back at the guards.

PYRO

I'm guessing they're not gonna turn around while we change. (To the guards.) Hope you enjoy the show!

The guards say nothing. In fact, they do not move at all. The security door opens, and the Training Supervisor confidently steps in.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Now, muties, hurry up and get changed. The muties we been using are pretty much spent, so we're gonna need you guys suited up and ready to go. And don't worry about these guards getting a peek at your junk. (Laughs.) You're not their type. To be honest, I'm kinda wondering whether you muties ARE actually…how shall I put this, anatomically correct. Here's hoping you're not, actually. Really don't want you guys breeding any more than is necessary. Where's Bob Barker when you need him? (Shrugs.) Anyway, you got ten minutes to get changed and exit through that door over there.

Both Pyro and Toad look behind them at a large metal door at the other end of the Changeroom, and then back at the Training Supervisor.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

If you're not changed and out there IN ten minutes, then I'm gonna have my boys come in here, strip your mutant asses naked and haul you and your freakish junk out there. So, in the interests of your own shame – if you have any – I suggest you get a move on. (Smiles maliciously.) See you soon!

The Training Supervisor turns and leaves. The guards remain.

Without saying anything, Pyro and Toad glance at each other, and then turn and find places on opposite sides of the room to get changed. Pyro heads to his side of the room and unzips his jump suit. He tosses his bag and shorts on the floor and starts undressing. He is curious, but not particularly worried. Toad heads to his side of the room. He drops his bag and shorts to the floor and nervously undoes his jump suit. Before taking it off, he glances behind him, first at Pyro, and then at the guards.

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM – NIGHT

The door opens and Storm enters. She looks around, looking for someone, and sees EMMA seated at the conference table.

STORM

Emma…

Emma stares intently at the holographic projection above the conference table.

STORM

…have you seen the Professor?

EMMA

(Nods.) He's using Cerebro right now.

STORM

(Confused.) Has he discovered any leads as to the whereabouts of Kevin or the children?

EMMA

No, something else. He said he sensed…something. He wouldn't give me any details; he just said he had…a feeling.

STORM

A feeling.

EMMA

(Shrugs.) I don't know what he meant. He said that he sensed that something was about to happen. He mentioned something about a…turning point. Whatever it was, it was big and bad. He said it would shape every day that follows.

STORM

Have you sensed anything?

EMMA

(Shakes her head.) No, I don't think so. I mean, I've been feeling on edge lately, but I just thought it was because we…I missed Kevin. (Shrugs.) Maybe it was something else; I don't know. But the Professor was very clear. He said he didn't have an exact image of anything, but he sensed a great evil rising. (Looks up at Storm.) Something is coming.

Storm stares at Emma, worried.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – THE OCTAGON – EVENING

The area of the Training Centre known only as The Octagon is a large combat-training facility. There are five octagonal combat rings in the area: a large one, spanning ten metres in diameter, flanked by four smaller rings. The rings match the rings used by the Ultimate Fighting Championship. The four smaller rings consist simply of grey matting outlined by a thick black line. The large ring is encased in large chain-link fencing with padding along the top. The entire room is relatively dark; stitch lights illuminate the rings, and there are a few more lights which provide minimal lighting. The area is populated with dozens of soldiers and guards. All are in white army camouflage pants. Most are wearing tight-fitting t-shirts and heavy boots, but a few are clearly prepared for a high-impact workout: the men are wearing only boxer shorts, and the women are wearing sports bras and bikini bottoms. While the majority are focused around the center ring, these ones stand off to the side, barefoot and eager for action. Some are stretching, while others practising their punches and kicks.

Inside the ring, one of the barefoot, male soldiers is fighting MORPH, who is wearing only a pair of Speedo shorts and his collar. Morph is clearly losing this battle; he staggers and stumbles about, while the soldier is in a fighting stance, eyeing him and slowly moving towards him.

The Training Supervisor walks into The Octagon and steps towards the center ring, pushing past excited, screaming soldiers. The Training Supervisor steps up to the edge of the ring and watches as Morph, his back facing him, takes a weak and pathetic swing at the soldier. The soldier easily dodges the attack and clocks Morph across the jaw with a heavy left hook. The hit knocks Morph to the ground, face down. Blood flies from his mouth as Morph falls to the ground. His head and body bounce hard off the floor. The soldier stands behind him, watching for any sign of movement. After several seconds, Morph starts to move, painfully lifting his head. He gradually starts to drag himself along the floor to the edge of the cage on the far side. He grabs onto the fence and slowly hauls himself up. The Training Supervisor smiles, pleased with what he sees. Morph struggles to get to his feet. He is trembling with pain, and spits blood to the floor. Before he has a chance to turn around, the soldier roundhouse-kicks him in the back. Howling in pain, he collapses to the floor in a heap, leaning against the fence. The Training Supervisor chuckles to himself, then turns and leaves the area.

The door opens and Pyro and Toad, wearing the shorts, step into The Octagon, followed by a half dozen guards. They look around at the complex. Pyro looks on in awe; Toad looks on in fear.

TOAD

What's that smell?

PYRO

(Shrugs.) Sweat, mixed with blood, and probably piss, with the slightest hint of shit.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Welcome, mutants. Good to see I didn't have to come in there and get you. I really hate having to go in there and get mutants who are too stupid to-

PYRO

What the hell is this?

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

(Smiles.) You know, mutant, if we were out in the quarry and you cut me off mid-sentence, you'd be sprawling on the floor right now, not knowing just what the fuck happened, or why the side of your donkey-ass face hurts so damn much. But, in this case, I don't think I need to do that. (Turns to point to the center ring.) That is the training octagon. You see, the guards and soldiers here work hard to keep you freaks in line, and some of you are little more thick-headed than your average dumbass mutant. So we need to be on guard for whenever one of you gets it in your head to take a swing at us. And what better way to train my boys and girls on how to beat down mutants, than by having them practise ON mutants!

The Training Supervisor turns back to face them.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Now, of course, there's a plus for you, too. (Smiles and leans in towards Pyro.)

The Training Supervisor leans in so close that his nose touches Pyro's. The two stare straight into each other's eyes.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

You don't like me, do you, mutant?

PYRO

Not even a little.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

You'd like to kick the God-given holy shit six ways from fuckin' Sunday out of me, wouldn't you?

PYRO

Twice, actually.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

(Smiles and chuckles.) Good. You're gonna need that, and you're gonna get your chance to do exactly that with every single soldier in this room. The rules are simple: you step into that ring over there with one of our boys. You fight, using any form of combat you know, until you knock the soldier down. IF he gets back to his feet and touches the fence, go at him again. Basically, beat him 'til he DOESN'T get up.

PYRO

(Smiles.) Sounds like fun. But what if I kill him?

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

(Shrugs.) I REALLY doubt that'll happen, but if it does, then it's his dumbass fault for gettin' beat by a mutie.

Pyro flicks his collar.

PYRO

What about this? Don't think these guys have these little fashion accessories round their necks.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Well, hey we're trying to make this as fair a fight as possible. My boys won't have any weapons or special equipment, and the same rules apply to them. If they knock you down, they gotta wait for you to get to your feet and tag up before they go back to kicking the living shit out of you.

The soldiers start screaming and cheering in excitement. The Training Supervisor backs away and looks back at the excitement.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

(Turns back to look at Pyro, chuckling.) So, whaddya think?

PYRO

(Grins.) When do I start?

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

In a minute, as soon as they drag the last mutant out.

The Training Supervisor turns and watches as two guards carry Morph back to the Changeroom. As they go by, Morph looks up at Pyro. His face is bloodied almost beyond recognition: his lower lip has been split open, with blood dripping down his face, his right eye is swollen shut, and there is a cut along his right cheek. Pyro recognizes Morph right away, and gasps in horror.

PYRO

(Mumbles.) Mister Sydney? Jesus Christ!

Morph, huffing and dripping blood, stares at Pyro as he goes by.

TOAD

You know that guy?

PYRO

(Nods.) He was my teacher. He disappeared weeks ago. They told us he was on sabbatical or some shit.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Well, now you know what he's been doing with his free time. Oh, PS: you're up, and there's no Santa Clause. Just your horseshit dad in a fat suit.

The Training Supervisor grabs Pyro by the arm and hauls him towards the main ring. He pushes through the crowd, escorting Pyro into the ring. The two step inside the ring, where the fighter who beat up Morph stands in the corner, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Listen up, boys and girls. We have a new challenger!

The crowd cheers wildly.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

And you're gonna like this one. He's been mouthing off to all his supervisors, and even took a swing at a couple of them! This one's lookin' to kick your asses from here all the way back to Washington! So now, we're gonna see if he's got any muscles bigger than his tongue. LET'S DO IT UP!

The crowd hollers even louder now. The Training Supervisor motions for Pyro and the soldier to stand on either side of him. The soldier and Pyro stand nose-to-nose, staring at each other.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

You boys know the rules. Anyone who violates those rules WILL be choked by their own intestine by me personally. Either of you got anything to say?

The soldier says nothing, but smugly looks Pyro up and down once, and then spits in his face in disgust.

PYRO

(Wipes the spit out of his eye and smiles.) Oh I can't wait for this!

EXT. NEW YORK CITY – CENTRAL PARK – NIGHT

Creed and YAMAMOTO walk across one of the clearings in Central Park. There is a medium-sized podium being assembled by a large group of construction workers. Large stitch lights illuminate the entire area.

YAMAMOTO

Mister Creed, this is a very impressive stage. How much did this cost?

CREED

This isn't about the money, Mister Yamamoto. This is about getting the word out to the people. They need to know that they don't have to sit in silence while their country is raped right before their very eyes. I just wish we had more than a few hundred people showing up. It would've been nice to have a large turn-out.

YAMAMOTO

Do not worry, Mister Creed. This is your first rally. And it was planned very quickly. It is not a surprise that not many people will come at first. And it does not matter that you start with a small gathering. It will grow, Mister Creed, it will grow!

CREED

Well, I hope so. I hope the American people recognize mutants for what they are. If we can make enough noise, then the White House will HAVE to listen to us. Mister Yamamoto, this is going to change everything from here on out.

FADE OUT.

CREDITS.


End file.
